The Truth Comes Out
by ZeCountryPotterhead
Summary: Some of the next generation kids are playing truth or dare. I suck at summaries but this has some Scorose if you like them :). Rates for safety. One-shot.


Albus's P.O.V.

It was a rainy day at Hogwarts so my friends and I decided to play a muggle game called truth or dare. Aunt Hermione taught Rose and I how to play one day when we were bored. Sitting in the common room ready to play was: Rose, Scorpius, me (obviously), my girlfriend Lexi McLaggen, her best friend Emma Longbottom, and Emma's boyfriend Michael Finnigan.

We were all sitting in a circle on the floor next to the fireplace when they we started asking the only two who weren't dating personal questions.

"Rose, who do you fancy?" Michael asked. Rose hadn't been paying attention and, at that question, her head snapped up. I saw her glance at Scorpius and then Lexi, pleading for help. He face also got the classic Weasley red.

"She doesn't have to answer that! That's really personal and if you don't already know like me and Emma then you don't need to!" Lexi exclaimed trying to help.

"Fine..." Michael sighed.

"Who do You like, Scorpius?" Emma asked. Scorpius had basically the same reaction as Rose did except he glanced at Rose then looked to me for help. His face even go a little red, which I didn't think was possible for a Malfoy.

"If we can't ask Rose who she likes then you can't ask Scorpius!" I told Emma.

"Fine..." she answered shrugging her shoulders at Rose.

"Rose, have you had your first kiss yet?" I asked smiling as I saw her face turn red. I mean, that's everyone's goal when they play truth or dare with Rose.

"No I haven't..." she trailed off.

"What?! Your 16 and haven't had your first kiss?" Michael basically yelled. I started laughing when Emma hit Michael in the gut to tell him to stop. Rose shook her head no.

"Do you want to have your first kiss-" I started to ask.

"Well obviously!" she exclaimed.

"-with anyone here?" I finished. Rose's face turned really red as she slightly nodded in answer to the rest of my question.

"With Michael?" Lexi asked, even though she knew perfectly well who.

Rose gave her a are-you-kidding-me-look and shook her head no.

"Well your related to Albus so..." Emma trailed off as we all looked at Scorpius, making his face turn red.

"Scorpius, I dare you to kiss Rose!" I basically yelled. Scorpius gave me a death-glare. I knew he likes Rose.

"NO!" Rose basically yelled.

"Well you said you want him to be your first kiss..." I told her.

"Yeah but one, I don't want him to have to kiss me since he obviously knows I like him and he hasn't done anything about it. Therefore, he doesn't like me back. And two, even if he did like me, which he doesn't, I wouldn't want my first kiss to be a dare!" she explained. I watched Scorpius's face as she explained this all and he looked slightly embarrassed. He did know she likes him but he didn't want to risk 'ruining their friendship.'

"What? Your not gonna argue about the dare?" Rose asked Scorpius accusingly.

"Not really. I wouldn't mind kissing you. I mean I would prefer it to be more special..." he trailed off, finally somewhat admitting his feelings.

"Whoa! That's the first time you've talked since we decided to play!" Michael exclaimed shocked.

"Well I kind of had to answer didn't I?" he asked confused.

"Yeah and I'm glad you did," Rose said smiling.

* * *

Rose's P.O.V.

Later on when we had all stopped playing and moved to the couches Albus and Lexi and Michael and Emma had a started their snogging sessions for the night. Scorpius and I were just sitting on a different couch talking. I was half asleep with my head on his shoulder.

"I wanna go to bed," I said sitting up yawning.

"Well maybe you should go to bed then," Scorpius answered.

"But I like it here. I don't wanna go," I whined.

"I'll walk as far as the stairs with you but boys can't go into the girls dorm. Otherwise, I would carry you to your bed," he said making me smile.

"Are you kidding me? You couldn't carry me that far! Just because you play quidditch doesn't mean anything!" I laughed.

Then, he picked me up and carried me to the start of the stairs. "There. Did that prove anything?"

"Nope!" I grinned, still laughing.

"How about this?" He asked just before kissing me.

"I don't know what that has to do with proving you're strong," I answered with an even wider grin.

"It doesn't. I just wanted to be your first kiss. And it was unexpected wasn't it?"

"Yeah I definitely wasn't expecting it!" I agreed.

"Good now go you should probably go to bed," he said.

"You expect me to sleep after that? I kinda doubt it but whatever," I said giving Scorpius a hug before running upstairs.


End file.
